1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an imaging apparatus for imaging a photographic object image.
2. Description of the Related Art
Imaging apparatuses such as interchangeable lens digital cameras and the like generally have a structure wherein when attaching or removing a photographic lens, the inner space of the camera main body is exposed to the outside. As a result, the problem arises that dust entering the inner space of the camera main body from the outside adheres to the imaging portion.
Because of this, there is a device for preventing the adhesion to the imaging portion of dust entering from outside of the camera main body, by forming an airtight space in a housing including, as wall portions, a transparent cover disposed in the vicinity of the mount of the photographic object side, and a image pickup device of the photographer side (for example, refer to Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication 2000-241869).